


take a chance on me

by radiowaltz



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Interviewer!Reader, Interviews, M/M, Multi, No Dialogue, Oblivious, Oblivious!Reader, One-Sided Attraction, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowaltz/pseuds/radiowaltz
Summary: Today is an important day. Today is the day you interview the cast of Bohemian Rhapsody. But unfortunately your plan to woo any member of the cast goes awry in a way you don't expect.





	take a chance on me

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo I know reader fics are super popular right now and I'm more interested in writing them about the reader viewing other relationships from the outside than as part of them. I know that's not a popular take which is why I have this new account to write them so no one gets angry with me on tumblr or my other fics. I'll probably write these for a bunch of different rpf pairings if people are interested cause I really love a third party having an outside view of someone else's relationship.

You’re excited for this interview. You’ve been preparing for ages, going over your questions until you have them memorized. You practice your smile in the mirror to make sure it’s perfect and you’ve picked out an outfit that’s flattering and stylish.

Today is an important day. Today is the day you interview the cast of Bohemian Rhapsody.

You have a crush on all of them. From what you know of them after perusing the news and tabloids they’re all single. It’s really a goldmine for an interviewer like you who is young and pretty and definitely single. You’d be happy with one night with any of the boys, but you’re a romantic at heart and would prefer an instant connection that leads to a relationship. You want Rami’s kindness, Joe’s humor, Ben’s looks, Gwilym’s personality all to yourself. Each of them are beautiful and interesting in their own ways. 

You’ve spent so much time dreaming about them. Spending a day walking in the park with Ben and his dog, where Ben gives you his jacket when it gets chilly to keep you warm. It smells like him and you never want to stop wearing it. Or a date night with Joe at a bar and the movies. He’ll make you laugh so hard you cry and he wants to show you a good time and take pictures of the both of you to put up on Instagram. Or spending a morning in bed with Gwilym, where it’s quiet and cute and he surprises you with breakfast in bed and some mid morning cuddles. Or a night out with Rami at a big event where you’re dressed up all fancy and on his arm for all the pictures.

You want all of that. 

So you practice your coyest smile and wake up early the morning of the interview so you can make sure your makeup and hair is on point. You want to look stunning. You want at least one of them to walk into the room and be instantly smitten. 

You know the cast has a long day of interviews. When you get to the venue you find out that you’re towards the end of the day. Which is disappointing because you wanted to be first. You’ve done enough interviews that you know actors get tired and irritable by the end of the day. But you stay optimistic. 

You’re nervous as the time passes. Your interview slow is coming up. You only have 15 minutes to wow them. Only 15 minutes to make your mark and see if there’s any spark between you and one of the boys. 

You settle into your assigned seat in the small little room you’re given. You check your makeup and hair. Everything looks good. You adjust your dress and flip through your notecards. You have a witty joke ready to go as your opener. Your nerves are going crazy as you hear talking from the hallway. Which means the cast must be closing in.

To your surprise, you only get two of the actors. It’s Ben and Gwilym. You recover quickly, realizing they must have split them up into pairs instead of all four of them at once. This might be better, you think to yourself. More opportunity to amaze them with less people in the room to distract you. 

You smile brightly at Ben and Gwilym. Gwilym smiles back and you almost melt at how charming it is. Ben’s smile is more muted but no less charming. They laugh politely at your opening joke which deflates you a little. Then you realize they must have heard so many jokes already and it is the end of the day so they must be tired. 

It’s easy to recover and you launch into your questions. You make them flirty. Not obviously so because you don’t want to make them uncomfortable but enough that they’ll get the hint. Ben frowns a little which you assume might be because he’s standoffish. When you ask about relationships, coyly making it sound like you’re asking about the cast instead of their personal lives, Gwilym answers that he and Ben have become really close. He squeezes the back of Ben’s neck when he says it and Ben relaxes into the touch and smiles warmly at him.

You have to hide a frown because that’s not the reaction you wanted. You’re hit with a sudden sneaking suspicion that things might not be what you seem. You try again, asking about women in their lives and making it sound like a joke about the wild life of rockstars with women in the 70’s. They both dodge the question saying they spent most of their time with each other or with Rami and Joe. Ben stresses “each other” and you quickly get the hint.

You move on to a different tack, trying to compliment them on everything from their performances to their style. But it seems to fall flat and you wonder if someone has gotten to them before you. Or maybe they’re just not picking up on your hints. Gwilym has a hand on Ben’s shoulder at this point and it looks like he’s reigning him in or comforting him. You’re not sure which but it makes you uneasy.

Gwilym smiles awkwardly and you’ve never been so glad to have an interview end. You feel like an embarrassment. Your attempts at being sly and clever went wrong and Gwilym and Ben saw right through you. They weren’t even interested in your attempts at wooing them.

You try to rally as Gwilym and Ben leave and Joe and Rami enter. Joe is already more lively than anyone else. So you perk up because you think you might be able to make a good connection here.

When you try to talk about Gwilym and Ben’s interview Joe laughs and tells you that they’re just like Brian and Roger. An old married couple, he calls them. You’re nervous at that. Rami interrupts him to say that Gwilym calls them the same thing. Rami and Joe smile at each other and it feels like you’re not even in the room. It hasn’t even been a full minute.

This is not going great. You try the same questions you tried with Gwilym and Ben, but you have a feeling that Rami won’t be receptive. Joe might though. But neither of them take the bait. They mention the same things as their co-stars, talking about how they spent the most time with each other. Joe says it was nice working with Rami again and then the two of them start chatting about working on The Pacific years ago. Joe pats Rami’s leg and Rami leans into his side and once again it’s like you’re not even in the room. They have eyes only for each other. They only want to talk to each other, not to you.

You try flirting, but it makes Rami frown at you the same way Ben did. Joe barrels right over your questions about dating and romance by saying all his romantic energy was tied up in hanging out with the other cast members. It doesn’t make much sense to you but it makes Rami smile and rolls his eyes.

You’re left feeling unsettled. Something is really wrong here. You’ve spent so long planning these interviews but they’re not going the way you want them to. You know you look amazing. Maybe they’re just being professional, you think. But even the most professional of actors still usually give you a once over. These four’s eyes didn’t even stray.

After they’re gone and you go home and pull out a bottle of wine to drown your sorrows, you think over your interviews. You have an email from your boss with the clips and you watch them over and over again trying to see where you might have gone wrong. Maybe if you study the clips you can prepare better for next time.

But as you watch them for the hundredth time you start to realize that maybe the boys weren’t interested in you at all. Maybe the news you got online was inaccurate. Maybe, you think, they weren’t really single.

Because it starts to look like Gwilym and Ben are together and Joe and Rami are together as well. Old married couples, for sure. You wonder how you didn’t see it all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this and if you have any ideas on future stories. You can leave me some prompts for pairings or situations where the reader observes the boys. I prefer Harlee and Mazlek, but other pairings are good too!


End file.
